Library Confessions
by Coco Chanel 28
Summary: Hermione goes to the library to do her homework not knowing that she is in fact going to get the biggest suprise of her life.


One-shot

Library Confessions

HGPOV

"You sure you don't want to come Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

"But don't you want to see us beat Ravenclaw? They just got a new seeker," Harry exclaimed as he came up to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know I don't like Quittich Harry."

"Yea I know. So what will you do?"

"I think I'll go to the library. I have to write the transfiguration essay McGonagal assigned us," I said as I adjusted the strap of my bag.

"Alright, see you Hermione," Harry and Ginny said as they turned and walked away. She practically ran to the library and quickly made her way to her favorite spot, between the book stacks. Several hours later she was finishing the last paragraph of her essay when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and looked up only to see Draco Malfoy standing over her. He did not move or speak, he simply just stared at her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"Standing here," he said calmly.

"Yes I can see that but why are you standing there," I said as I rose and faced Malfoy.

"Because I want to, god Granger what's with all the questions," Malfoy said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a book shelf. The way he crossed his arms made his biceps bulge, showing that his body was built from Ouittich practice. I looked more closely and realized that for the first time ever her was wearing muggle clothing instead of his typical expensive silk robes. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and a pair of low- slung jeans. His shirt didn't just make his biceps look huge but you could literally see the outline of his abs and pecs, god what I wouldn't do to run my hand or tongue down them.

"Like what you see Granger?" he smirked.

"You wish Malfoy," I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I do," he said as he stepped forward and pressed me into the book shelf. He was pressed so close to me I could feel every plane of his body against mine.

"Malfoy what are you…" but I was cut off as he softly pressed his lips against mine. My surprise didn't last long as I began to move my lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet, Draco's tongue swept across my bottom lip. Wait… Draco? I placed my hands on his chest and pushed.

"Why did you stop Hermione? Draco asked in a soft and caring tone. He placed his hand on my cheek and grazed my lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Why did you kiss me Draco?" I asked pulling away.

"Because I like you," he said while looking at the ground.

"How can you like me? What kind of joke is this Malfoy? You know out of all the pranks and mean things you have said to me this is by far the worst," I yelled. I could not deal with him playing with my feelings so I did something I never thought I would do, I walked away.

"Wait," Malfoy said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," I spat.

"No you are going to listen to me. I like you because you're beautiful, smart, kind, irritating, funny and real. You're beautiful because you're natural. You don't try to disguise yourself with make-up, you're smart and you're not afraid to hide it, you're kind because even when you have tons of homework left to do you still take time to help other people complete their work right."

"Wait how did you…"

"Don't interrupt me I'm not done. You are irritating because for so long I have been trying to get your attention but you never notice. Haven't you noticed I have stopped calling you a "mud-blood"?

"Well yes but I thought that was because we share a common room together and I thought you were trying not to run the risk of getting into trouble."

"Or how every morning I make enough I make enough coffee for two?" he questioned.

"I thought that it was just your leftovers."

"Or the fact that every weekend I wear muggle clothes to try and show you that I'm not prejudice anymore."

"I'm sorry Draco, I truly never noticed," I hung my head.

"Hey," he said as he lifted my chin," All I want is a chance."

Without responding I kissed him with so much passion and feeling that he stumbled back into a book case.

"And I don't just like you Hermione, I love you…"

The end

A/N

Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if it was bad or not. I love all kinds of reviews….(even the bad ones).

(even the bad ones).t. Please review and tell me if it was bad or not. I love all kinds of reviews...not to jepotize work righ


End file.
